falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Joshua Sawyer
Joshua Eric "Josh" Sawyer ist ein Videospieldesigner, der vor allem an RPGs arbeitet. Nachdem Chris Avellone Interplay verlassen hatte, wurde Sawyer der Hauptdesigner von Van Buren (das abgebrochene Fallout 3 von Black Isle Studios) bevor er im November 2003 selbst das Studio verließ. Bei Obsidian Entertainment wurde er der Hauptdesigner und Projektleiter von Fallout: New Vegas, einem eigenständiges Spiel, das auf Fallout 3's Engine und Gameplay basiert. Biographie Sawyer wuchs in Fort Atkinson, Wisconsin auf und absolvierte die Lawrence University in Appleton, Wisconsin mit dem Bachelor of Arts. Zusätzlich zu dem Schwerpunkt Geschichte, engagierte er sich beim Theater (das auch eine Produktion mit Assassinen aufführte). Von Lawrence aus, zog Sawyer nach Kalifornien. Karriere Black Isle Studios (1999-2003) Er begann als Web Designer bei Black Isle Studios und stieg schnell zum vertretenden Entwickler zum Hauptentwickler von Icewind Dale II. Während er bei den Black Isle Studios arbeitete, ist er dafür bekannt geworden sich die "Ex-Presidents" Projektbenennung zu überlegen. Als Interplay die Black Isle Studios schloss, wechselten viele Mitarbeiter zu Obsidian Entertainment, darunter auch Sawyer. Er war der Hauptentwickler von Baldur's Gate III: The Black Hound (genannt Jefferson), bevor es abgebrochen wurde, da Interplay alle Rechte an Dungeons & Dragons verlor. Er wurde dann der Haupttechnische Designer des Fallout 3 Projekts von Black Isle, genannt Van Buren, welche die gleiche Engine verwendet. Nachdem Chris Avellone Interplay verließ, wurde Sawyer der Hauptentwickler von Van Buren. Im November 2003 wurde von Tor Thorsen von GameSpot bekannt gegeben, dass er abrupt seine Arbeit an Van Buren abbricht um an anderen Projekten zu arbeiten. Midway Home Entertainment (2003-2005) Nach dem Abbruch von Van Buren verließ Sawyer Black Isle und ging zu Midway Home Entertainment um an Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows zu arbeiten. Am 19. Juli 2005 verkündere GameSpot, dass er Midway verlässt. Vor ihm verließ der Spieldesigner John Romero, welcher die Arbeit am Remake von Gauntlet im Juni 2005 verließ. Obsidian Entertainment (2005-heute) Im Jahr 2005 wurde Sawyer bei Obsidian Entertainment angestellt um an Neverwinter Nights 2 zu arbeiten. Sawyer war der Projektleiter und Hauptentwickler von Aliens: Crucible, den abgebrochenen Rollenspiel, die auf dem Alien Filmen basiert. Er war auch der Projektleiter und Hauptdesigner von Fallout: New Vegas, welches im Oktober 2010 veröffentlicht wurde. Er schrieb und nahm einige Lieder für Fallout: New Vegas auf: "Cobwebs and Rainbows", "Home on the Wastes", "New Vegas Valley" und "Streets of New Reno". Sawyer wurde der Projektdirektor und Hauptdesigner von Pillars of Eternity, einem Rollenspiel, das sich an den Spielen der späten 1990er orientiert. Beschäftigung Verdienste Fallout Reihe Andere Arbeiten Hinter den Kulissen Noch während seiner Zeit bei den Black Isle Studios, erwähnte Sawyer mehrfach, dass er gerne ein Spin-Off zu den Ressourcenkriegen, Fallout: Resource Wars machen würde. Galerie Josh Sawyer removing spokes from a bicycle wheel.jpg|Josh Sawyer bei der Arbeit an einem Fahrradreifen Young Joshua Sawyer.png|Joshua Sawyer als er jung war Externe Links * J.E. Sawyer's Twitter account * J.E. Sawyer's Tumblr account * I thought I could organize freedom. How Scandinavian of me. article by J.E. Sawyer at RPG Codex * Bethesda Blog: Inside the Vault - Josh Sawyer * Fallout Official Site: Developer Diaries - It's a Small Wasteland en:Joshua Sawyer es:Joshua Sawyer fr:Joshua Sawyer ko:죠슈아 소여 no:J.E. Sawyer pl:Joshua Sawyer ru:Джош Сойер uk:Джош Сойєр zh:J.E. Sawyer Kategorie:Interplay Entertainment und Black Isle Studios Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Obsidian Entertainment Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Musiker Kategorie:Van Buren Entwickler Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Entwickler